<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Beginning by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362676">In The Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures'>The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Friendship, Mentor/Student Relationship, ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith is out for blood - Maze's blood specifically. When Maze goes missing, Lucifer knows he has to find her and save her even if it means he doesn't return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always co-written with my friend Tom Ormerod</p><p>In 2018, after season 3, we wrote 'The End' in which Lucifer earns redemption and is able to return to the Silver City. In a way this is a rewrite while also being a different take on the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every new beginning comes from another beginning’s end</p><p>
  <em>How did we get here? Everything has gone to… well to hell, you could say. It was going so well, protecting the Earth with Chloe by my side, until Lilith. She’d seen Maze going from strength to strength, growing better and better and it was time to send a message. Daniel had been kidnapped, Mazikeen is now missing and everyone is at a loss. No real idea of what to do. </em>
</p><p>“She should’ve checked in, over an hour ago, but there’s been nothing. She’s missing.” Lucifer’s tone was serious as he addressed the other celestials who were dotted across the city of Los Angeles, walkie-talkies connecting them all.</p><p>The celestials had gathered in Los Angeles some time ago, to deal with Lilith and to keep their eye on Maze. Yet she had still gone missing despite all their eyes on her. That was the power of Lilith, she could disappear in front of everybody.</p><p>
  <em>Maze had known the target was on her own head, her bravery shone through as she had gone on the run with Eve. She had checked it, stayed in contact but when Daniel was kidnapped, she had insisted on going it alone. Everyone was to pull back, let her work on this, so we gave her a deadline to get back In contact and now she hadn’t. She was in trouble.</em>
</p><p>“She’s my responsibility, can any of you honestly say the same?” Lucifer asked through the walkie-talkie. “Leave it to me, I have to go after her alone. We both know what she’ll do if she sees all of us.”</p><p>Chloe was stood off to the side as Lucifer addressed his family, a growing sense of admiration and dread filled her. She was apprehensive but eventually approached him. “How are we getting down there?”</p><p>The answer was clear on Lucifer’s expression even before he spoke. “No. There’s no we here, Chloe, I’m going alone.”</p><p>“You can’t go down there alone, if Maze didn’t survive how the hell do you expect to?” Chloe asked. “I’m not going to let you die, Earth needs you. You said you would protect it.”</p><p>When Lucifer didn’t answer, Chloe knew there was no arguing with him on this. Eventually, all he said was. “Earth needs someone else to protect it, that person should be you.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Chloe nodded, unsure about it. “But as soon as you save her, I’m coming after you and giving it right back to you.”</p><p>“It’s a deal.” Lucifer gave her a small smile, but he knew it wasn’t going to be him being saved. “But for now, Earth is in your care.”</p><p>**</p><p>Lucifer landed in the cavernous warehouse, it reminded him, ironically, of a cathedral. Cathedrals for most were beacons of hope and security but for him, they were beacons of dread, just like this moment was. Instilling dread in people was one of Lilith’s many powers and Lucifer wondered if she was causing the feeling in him right now.</p><p>He found Maze alone, on the ground, bleeding from her forehead, where something had obviously hit her before he arrived. Her crossbow lay abandoned close by, Lucifer pushed it out the way as he knelt down beside her. She was conscious, but dazed.</p><p>“Lucifer.” Maze’s voice was more like a breath when she began to speak. “I found Dan, he’s safe. For now. I couldn’t… I couldn’t defeat Lilith. She said ‘I’d save your bolts if I were you’, she was mocking me. Then she knocked me out.”</p><p>Lucifer plucked a single white feather from his wings as Maze was speaking, placing it over the wound and watched as the area surrounding them glowed, healing her completely.</p><p>Maze was effectively nothing when Lucifer had found her, he hadn’t raised her up to this for her to be defeated at the eleventh hour. He would face Lilith himself, now. He stood back up, determined.</p><p>“Stay here, Mazikeen,” Lucifer told her. “I’m going to look around, Chloe will be on her way.”</p><p>Lucifer returned to the air and began encircling the compound, searching for Lilith, or failing that her people, who he could interrogate. The area was an industrial complex, right on the coast with a dozen or more warehouses. He knew she could be in any one of them.</p><p>There was the crackle of the walkie-talkie and Lucifer brought it up to listen before his eldest brother’s voice came through, confident in his leadership position. “You have to find her. Otherwise her message truly will sink in.”</p><p>“How the hell are we going to stop her, we don’t know where she is.” Remiel spoke next and Lucifer didn’t have time to snap back that comments like that weren’t useful right now because Maze spoke.</p><p>“I know where she is.” There was still pain in Maze’s voice but there was a determination behind it as well. She was not going to let Lilith get away, even if she physically couldn’t do anything right now. “Lilith has a boat; she’ll be on the docks by now.”</p><p>Lucifer turned towards the water’s edge at the dock and landed, his wings folding away again. He shouted, across the docks, loud enough to ensure he got her attention. “Lilith!”</p><p>Lilith was shrouded by a black cloak, beneath which she wore a sturdy vest that Lucifer knew originated in Eden, her whole appearance was that of someone not from this world.  Her back was to Lucifer as she was at the edge of the water, close to stepping onto the boat. She turned to face him, drawing, in her right hand, the curved dagger that he was so familiar with. A demon weapon that could actually harm a celestial.</p><p>Lucifer sprinted down the steps towards her as she advanced them towards him. The stairs created a circular arena around them as they clashed. Lucifer instantly attempted to drive her down the steps, to gain the upper hand. His archangel strength was enough to overpower the enchantress and he wrestled the dagger from her hand. It dropped down the steps and he stood over her, stopping any attempts to reach out for it.</p><p>Pain soared through him, unexpected and agonising and he looked down to see a small knife stuck into his side. Strapped to the inside of Lilith’s left arm was a concealed sheath. He hadn’t seen it coming, too focused on the other hand. She’d out manoeuvred him, before he’d even had a chance to process that he was on his back and Lilith was above him.</p><p>Just as his final moment was feeling inevitable, the sound of something whizzing quietly through the air came and made a skin crawling noise as it made contact with Lilith’s back. She cursed in pain, falling to her side off of Lucifer.</p><p>“I saved a bolt for you!” Maze smirked from behind Lilith.</p><p>Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her there. He knew from the wound in his side that there was nothing to be done but at least he could go out peacefully. Maze rushed forward a moment later, Chloe cautiously following behind her.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” Chloe asked.</p><p>Maze moved to sit on the steps beside him, supporting him with one arm around him. “Lilith’s dead.” She told Chloe, “It’s over.”</p><p>“For Dan, it’s not over,” Chloe said. “I have to go back for him.”</p><p>Lucifer struggled up to his feet, leaning heavily against Maze as he did so. He grasped Chloe’s arm by the elbow, and she returned the gesture. Looking her in the eyes he said. “Good luck to you, Chloe.”</p><p>There was so much that could have been said but in that moment they both knew it wasn’t needed, so all she did say was. “Thank you, Lucifer. For everything.”</p><p>“Chloe, Lilith had back up, you’re gonna need this.” Maze said, taking Lilith’s semi-circular knife and tossing it at Chloe.</p><p>Chloe caught it awkwardly and nodded at Maze. She ascended the stairs, knowing she couldn’t look back.</p><p>“You take the other one,” Lucifer said, gesturing to Lilith’s third weapon, still strapped around the back of Lilith’s waist. It was a ceremonial knife that was given to the champion of Eden and passed on to the one who kills them.</p><p>Maze seemed to grow as she took the knife herself. She would never be Eden’s queen like Lilith, her mother had been, but she could be their champion.  When she was ready, queenship would belong with Eve.</p><p>“We need to get you some help,” Maze said, once the knife was secured to her side.</p><p>“One of my siblings is waiting for us, we’re meeting them on the beach.” Lucifer replied.</p><p>Their steps were slow as they walked away from the docks, Lucifer being supposed by Maze the whole time. The beach wasn’t far from the docks, but it was a strenuous final journey for him.</p><p>Just above the beach on the pavement, beside the breakwater, Maze asked, “If I’m the champion, how am I supposed to redeem what my family has done?”</p><p>“Your redemption isn’t that hard; you just need to let go of everything that is holding you back.” Lucifer told her, letting go of her in that moment.</p><p>“I’m not letting go of anything,” Maze replied, watching him. “Amenadiel is going to fix you up.”</p><p>Lucifer shook his head, “It’s not Amenadiel who’s meeting me. It’s Azrael”</p><p>“What did you do?” She gasped, staring at him with fearful eyes, that reminded him that she was still turning to him to know what to do. She didn’t yet know what was happening. Until now.</p><p>“I’m doing what’s best by your people,” Lucifer told her. “They called me the Lightbringer, but it should have been you. You can do what I was never able to, you can be a beacon among them. All I could ever be was a light on the headland.”</p><p>Maze’s voice cracked, “Tell me I’m going to see you again.”</p><p>“You are celestial,” Lucifer reassured her. “When all is said and done, I’ll see you up there.”</p><p>For the first time, Lucifer was confident he would end up in the Silver City and actually belong there.</p><p>“I never would’ve made it without you.” Maze said.</p><p>“Now I’m gone you have to, Mazikeen. I believe in you.” Lucifer replied.</p><p>He walked away slowly, making his way towards the beach, as the tears started to run down Maze’s face. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her look away.</p><p>**</p><p>Dan was propped up against his backpack, alive but unconscious. Maze had made him as comfortable as she could while they waited for help, reminding her of the one person besides Lucifer who saw her for what she truly was. That was Gaudium and even though he had come back to LA to help, they hadn’t spoken.</p><p>“I think Dan’s going to be okay.” Maze said, softly, trying to reassure Chloe.</p><p>Chloe was distant, not thinking about Dan but rather of Lucifer. “He’s really gone. Hasn’t he?”</p><p>Maze nodded at that and the pair shared a look that held the knowledge of what they had both lost. “He did his job, Chloe.”</p><p>“It’s my job now,” Chloe looked overwhelmed, “What am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“You can do what you do best and help people.” Maze replied. “Starting, right now, with Dan.”</p><p>Chloe looked at Maze seriously. “I need someone with more experience in all this. Will you help me?”</p><p>“I’d be honoured.” Maze told her, truthfully. She was the mentor now; she couldn’t be the student anymore.</p><p>**</p><p>Seven years ago, Lucifer had landed on Long Beach, determined to find out who he was outside of the decisions God had made for him. Now he had returned there as he always seemed to in the important moment. He knew who he was and that he was doing what he was meant to do.</p><p>He was making the ultimate sacrifice, to save the one person who truly cared for him, and leaving himself finally able to return to his true home. He knew he was leaving the legacy of all that was best in him behind in Maze. She would continue the struggle he had begun a millennia ago. He knew he had finally redeemed his action from the war in the Silver City, which had been the legacy of all that was worst in him. He knew his ban from the City had been lifted by this last act of commitment.</p><p>He collapsed on the damp sand, weak and exhausted. Looking up one last time at the California sky, purple and orange with sunset, he saw, moments before blacking out, a descending figure. He knew it was Azrael.</p><p>**</p><p>Millennia passed and the leaders of Eden finally had their time and moved on. On the boundary between life and afterlife, stood the Halls of Waiting, where there was no time.</p><p>They met Lucifer outside, Mazikeen was more graceful than the last time Lucifer had seen her, a figure of power and importance beside him now. She was dressed in a traditional Eden tunic, but with no weapons. Eve remained outside, sat on a bench, waiting for something – what she was waiting for none of them knew. Mazikeen would be the only one of them passing through alone and was at Lucifer’s side as they entered the Halls.</p><p>“We’ve been waiting for you.” Charlotte said, bringing their attention to the other people in the Halls. She brought him into a half embrace, still unsure on how she felt about celestials.</p><p>When released from the hug, Lucifer saw Amenadiel holding Charlie and shyly side stepped the two of them. He headed straight for Linda and she embraced him with both arms. She was unafraid of celestials and their power, and that felt reassuring to him.</p><p>Ella was the same as always, almost knocking Lucifer backwards with her famous Lopez hug. For once, Lucifer reciprocated, holding her just as tightly for a moment, feeling uplifted.</p><p>When it came to Dan, there was a moment of uncertainty between them before they simultaneously pulled each other into a hug. Pleased to see each other for once.</p><p>Chloe joined them, delighted to finally see the two of them getting along. She took Lucifer’s hand when he and Dan parted and looked up at him with a smile. She led him to one of the benches within the Hall and were joined by everyone else. They sat with their backs to the giant doors that led to the Silver City. No one looked back but one stood facing the other way.</p><p>Mazikeen placed a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, and the two shared a silent nod, together in the knowledge that his sacrifice had been worth it. She was the leader she had been born to be, her figure was ethereal as she approached the doors and was consumed by the light beyond. It filled the Hall, leading them home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>